eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
Charlie is a new enemy in Eyes The Horror Game, who was added after the Hospital map update. Appearance: His appearance resembles a ghost a lot more than Krasue does. He appears as a skeleton looking ghost with yellow eyes, a large cranium, and a few missing teeth. His hands also appear to have claws, and only four fingers, instead of five. He always has his mouth open, and never closes. He wears a translucent grey cloak, but only his head, and hands are seen. Behavior: Standard Mode: He acts the same as the Krasue, but he has a completely different mechanic when in-game. Sometimes, he will go into a painting of himself, and it will teleport him to whatever floor he wants to go. In Newbie Mode, he is extremely slow. In Easy Mode, he has the same average slowness. In Normal Mode, he is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. In Hard Mode he is faster, and can catch the player during mid-escape. In Nightmare Mode, she is a lot faster, but still hard to get away from. Just like with the Krasue, the eyes show his vision, in which it will show him that he will enter a painting. It takes him four seconds to come out of the painting, which gives the player enough time to escape before he spots the player. When active, he makes deep moaning sounds, even if he's on another floor. He is very dangerous when being sneaky. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time he will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Double Trouble Mode: In Double Trouble Mode, he is just as deadly when working along with the Krasue. He will teleport through paintings, which can distract the player while they worry about Krasue lingering the the halls, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * The game's store purchases reveal that Charlie is a ancient manifestation of evil, with abilities to enter dimensions through the paintings of himself **This could prove that Charlie was never a human being in the first place. ***Most likely, Charlie was probably summoned to protect the house, which might explain the paintings of his around the maps. ****While it's not likely, he and the Krasue may actually get along as they can both be together in a map in the Double Trouble Mode. But this is still unlikely. * Just like Krasue, both have very unique designs for ghosts. * When completing the game, his moan plays instead of the Krasue's. *Many fans have mistaken Charlie to be a female due to his name. **This is disproven due to his moans being way too deep. * He, and the Hospital map are not accessible in the "Trick or Treat?" mode. Gallery: ' Maxresdefault-0.jpg|In-game. Screen Shot 2017-10-10 at 2.14.28 PM.png|In-game (Hospital map). Screenshot_20171104-185632.png|Killing the player Screenshot_20171207-171644.png|In the game's purchases Screenshot_20171207-172035.png|In Endless Mode's end screen 2017-12-07 17.34.57.png|Charlie's enemy thumbnail Screenshot 20171225-225505.png|Charlie's vision Screenshot_20171225-230008.png|His vision along with Krasue's in Double Trouble Mode (Left) Screenshot_20171225-225300.png|In Double Trouble Mode, along with Krasue ' Miscellaneous: 2017-12-09 16.42.12.png|A painting of Charlie in-game Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 1.18.02 PM.png|Ditto (In the Hospital Map) Screenshot 20171225-222449.png|In the Double Trouble Mode purchace alongoing with Krasue 2017-12-25 22.54.09.png|In Double Trouble's Mode thumbnail along with Krasue Category:Cool Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Characters